Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the archive page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more then one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove votes by other users that you don't like. * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only three images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. *Do not support your own images. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: Vote For... June 2009 Selected Nominated ---- July 2009 Selected Nominated File:PhineasTriesOutTheGame.jpg File:Druselstien.jpg File:WE LOVE TO PLAY! THANKS FOR THE RINGS CHARLES!.jpg File:PhineasBaljeetFerbsong.jpg Image:We're retiring!.jpg ---- August 2009 Selected Nominated File:PhineasTriesOutTheGame.jpg File:Beach Phineas.jpg File:Behold!.jpg File:LivingGelatin.jpg File:CAKE.jpg ---- September 2009 *'Info': created by Disney - uploaded by Zaggy1024 - nominated by Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Lovely HD shot, romantic Phinbella moment, and great pick for September. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Great shot, and I was planning to nominate it first. This is soon our next featured picture. Perryfan Talk 20:52, 27 July, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Very beautiful colors, vibrant lines, all in all a very high quality shot. The Flash {talk} 16:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support': Very awesome and beautiful colors. Nice shot and is in HD. This has got to be featured next! Phinster talk to the Phinster 18:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Shows unnecessary details. -PhinLover 14:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) **What "unnecessary details PhinLover"? No offense, but that's the worst reason to Oppose to this. See the Voting tips, it clearly says that a picture like this is able to nominated because the HD is more desirable. Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ***I think PhinLover is saying that it shows too much detail, which is, like Phin68 said, a really, really bad reason to oppose. If a cartoon picture is not detailed it's not finished and is considered bad quality. You really need to look into the voting tips, PhinLover. The Flash {talk} 21:56, 31 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' This pic is awesome I don't know how it can't be the next Pic! *'Support:' This is a great picture, and looks very romantic. That is what I thought when I first saw it. BigNeerav 01:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Very romantic Phinbella moment. —M i 06:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) *'Suport'- Nice coluors, not to bright not to dark and I love this paring! Absolutly brilliant! *'Support' - Amazing Picture With Amazing Quality Plus Phinbella Moment. Phineas De Ferb 15:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Nice pic and shows one of the main plots in the whole series! Lwebdan 15:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Very nice quality and also a very cute Phineas/Isabella moment. --JeremyCreek 23:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Not a big fan of Phinbella, but still such a loveley picture. The colors just work, it's really above and beyond the normal quailty of the show. ^^ User:ShelbyPerry 23:17, 20 August 2009 *'Support' - Its just nice a picture of Phineas and Isabella-as she thinks Phineas is there to date her in the home screen --FadhilPF--FadhilPF 12:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Lovely range of colours, a nice Phineas - Isabella moment, and it's HD! What more could you want? SomeoneD 13:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ---- *'Info:' Funny picture. HD quality and nice to see Ferb's bed in this way. --Shego123 20:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Because I nominated it. --Shego123 20:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' I actually really like it, but due to it being at night, it's pretty dark, along with the fact that the above image is of better HD quality, IMHO, but this one is fine too, I just prefer the other one. Also, please just put it's quality, as this is not about if it's funny and stuff, it's about if the picture of nice quality; just for future reference. The Flash {talk} 21:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' I agree with Flash.......I am not a big fan of night pictures, where everything is dark. I don't mind them, but they are not my favorite scene. BigNeerav 02:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Agreed, Flash. Phinster talk to the Phinster *'Oppose:' Ditto Flash and Phinster. —M i 06:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Nic e picture, but I have to Ditto Flash, Phinster, and Mai.Perryfan(TALK) 23:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Agree with all of you. If this was up for clip of the month, I'd say yes. I love the way perry moves his feet. Lwebdan 15:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Again, nothing I can say that's any different to what you've all said. SomeoneD 13:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ---- *'Info:' Created by Disney. HD picture and nice brightness. Frame is good. A good FPM winner. -PhinLover 14:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Bright colors and HD, but the first one seems more vibrant. The Flash {talk} 18:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Ditto Flash. —M i 06:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Downtown Danville *'Oppose:' Ditto Flash and Mai.Perryfan(TALK) 23:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Ditto everyone else! SomeoneD 13:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC)